


The Librarians: To Wish Upon A Shooting Star

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Librariansshipathon, Please don't ask me why they're stuck on a mountain I have no idea either, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve tries to get Moriarty to wish upon a shooting star. Eviarty. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: To Wish Upon A Shooting Star

**To Wish Upon A Shooting Star**  
By Alasse Fefalas

"Oh hey! A shooting star!" Eve pointed out, her arm following the arc of the dying light. "Quick, make a wish."

Moriarty turned to her, eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

Eve shook her head. "Never mind. It's a stupid thing children do in this world," she mumbled, pulling Moriarty's jacket closer to her. The night was growing colder, and they only had a few more hours to go before they could continue their trek down the mountain. She was still hopeful there would be a lodge they could both use to transport themselves back.

Moriarty shifted closer to her, fully embracing her in his arm, her head resting against his chest. "Do tell. Time is a luxury we have right now," he pressed, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Um, well, I'm not really sure where it came from but it's this old tale that says that if you wish upon a shooting star, it'll come true," she explained. Her face turned red when she felt the soft rumbling of Moriarty's chest as he chuckled at her. "Not that I do it a lot! Or at all. It was just a joke," she added quickly.

"So, Duchess, did you wish for anything?" smirked Moriarty.

"Just to get off this godforsaken mountain as soon as possible. Two days here is two more than I had ever wanted," she grumbled.

"Ah, but it was two days with me. Surely I am of good company?"

"You? Hah!" she scoffed. Looking up at him, she stroked his rough cheek. "Kidding. You're wonderful company."

Bending down, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Of course I am," he grinned.

Eve smacked him lightly on the cheek. "Stop being so cock-sure, English."

"Ah, but that is what makes me irresistible."

"Yeah, sure. Keep thinking that." Eve rolled her eyes and leant back against his chest.

Moriarty rested his back against the tree behind him and stroked her hair. "Sleep, Duchess. I will wake you when the sun rises."

Eve closed her eyes, her mind already drifting off, her body warm from his embrace. "You'd better," she mumbled sleepily.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: I haven't had a lot of time to myself (still don't, I'm writing this in between classes lol) so this is a little later than I had expected. Fluff galore continues for this Librarians Shipathon! Hope you enjoyed this installment! Leave a note and tell me what you think! Anything and everything is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
